El Primer Beso
by Patatita
Summary: Es el Quinto año para nuestros heroes de Hogwarts y con todos los cambios por los que pasan Ron y Hermione, finalmente ocurre lo inevitable; el primer beso. COMPLETO Pre Libro 5 - considerado now OOC.
1. El Partido

Los caracteres aquí presentados a JK Rowling y a la WB. Yo solo los tome prestados para este fic.

1. El Partido.

Hermione estaba distraída y distante las ultimas semanas. Hasta parecía que su obsesión por los estudios estaba afectando su salud. Estaba de mal humor y sin ganas de ir a verlos entrenar como siempre solía hacer antes. Ron lo había notado y se lo menciono a Harry y en mas de una ocasión. Pero cuando le preguntaban a Hermione ella fruncía la nariz y les respondía que estaba todo bien, que no se preocupen por ella, que se ocuparan de sus admiradoras... era cierto, Ron casi no lo había notado pero desde que habían comenzado el quinto año muchas chicas de la escuela murmuraban y se reían bajito cuando él y Harry las cruzaban por los pasillos; los rumores y miradas furtivas aumentaron cuando Ron pasó a ser parte del equipo de Quidditch jugando para Griffindor. Una de sus admiradoras era especialmente Pattil que se empeñaba en saludarlo al menos diez veces al día, cosa que a Ron no le caía en mucha gracia. Sobre todo considerando que había ido con ella al baile de cuarto año tan solo por que Harry se lo pidió a su hermana como un favor para que Ron no fuera solo al baile, pero el ni la miro en toda la noche. Ron solo tenía ojos para Hermione.

Lo que Ron no había notado es que ya era un hombre. Su figura había cambiado y esos meses de entrenamiento en el verano habían dejado traslucir un nuevo Ron, con una figura atlética y atractiva. Harry y él dejaron de ser adolescentes para ser unos hombres extremadamente atractivos, y al parecer varias compañeras ya lo habían notado.

Era el último partido de Quidditch del año y se enfrentarían las casas de Slytherin y Griffindor. Para Ron esta era una oportunidad mas de demostrarle a la escuela de Hogwarts que él tenía merecido su puesto de Guardador en el equipo. No fue favoritismo de parte de Harry, que como nuevo capitán lo seleccionó; fue gracias a que estuvo practicando todo el verano con sus hermanos Fred y George y a que Harry también lo ayudo mucho a mejorar sus habilidades de vuelo y atajo para el juego. Además, como muestra de confianza y considerando que siempre le tocaba todo de segunda mano, sus padres en un esfuerzo familiar le regalaron una Nimbus 2000. No era tan buena como la escoba de Harry pero al menos era mejor que la escoba de segunda que le había dejado su hermano Charlie.

En la mañana del partido Ron estaba despierto y listo en la sala común desde muy temprano... para sorpresa de Harry. Normalmente era Harry quien tenía que despertarlo, pero esta vez Ron no estaba despierto solamente por nervios del partido a venir, sino también por que el notaba que Hermione estaba apartándose más de él y ese cambio de actitud lo tenia confundido. Estuvo pensando sentado en un sillón sí acaso habría hecho algo para molestarla, o si seria que simplemente ella cambio y ya no era la misma. No podía ser, se conocían desde los 11 años y la conocía muy bien, temía que ella estuviese enamorada... y eso le lastimaba el alma. Creía conocerla lo suficiente y extrañaba terriblemente poder pelearse con ella para luego reconciliarse. Esa era la forma de comunicación que siempre tuvieron. Tal vez seria que él había sido muy duro en sus comentarios respecto a Krum; después de todo, la escuela entera sabia que Krum estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Y para peor ella recibía búhos de Krum tres veces a la semana. Tal vez ella estaba enamorada de él y eso la tenia tan triste al estar Krum tan lejos... Empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar cuando Harry bajo las escaleras de los dormitorios.

"Buenos días Ron, ¿qué te paso? ¿Te caíste de la cama?"

"Buenos días Harry, no, son los nervios... creo."

"No te preocupes, los vamos a destrozar. Fíjate lo bien que estamos jugando en las practicas y..."

Harry siguió hablando por unos minutos mas haciendo comentarios de las técnicas y estrategias de juego que venían practicando durante semanas para ganar este partido. Pero Ron no escuchaba, sus ojos se distraían en las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, como buscando a alguien.

"... y ya veras que les ganamos de seguro!" - Finalizo Harry y al ver a Ron distraído le pregunto

"¿Estas bien Ron?"

"¿He? Ah, sí, todo bien..."

Pero Harry que conocía a su amigo de varios años sabía que sus preocupaciones no eran por el partido. Su corazón y su mente estaban un par de pisos arriba, tratando de descifrar eso que se llama amor.

Bajaron a desayunar y aunque Ron casi no quiso comer… para burla y sorpresa de sus compañeros que conocían su apetito, finalmente fueron a los vestidores. Para Harry seguía siendo increíble poder tener las llaves de los vestidores y ser el capitán del equipo. Esto era más de lo que había soñado. Luego de una breve charla de parte del capitán estaba todo listo, ya cambiados con sus bellos uniformes de Griffindor y al acercarse al estadio, Ron seguía pensando con el corazón acongojado si Hermione habría venido a verlos. Él lo deseaba tanto, quería ser el mejor para ella. Después de todo, Krum era uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch del mundo y competir contra esa imagen era muy difícil. Pero él lo intentaría… pensándolo bien, haría cualquier cosa por lograr la admiración de Hermione.

Esa mañana de domingo el clima parecía ser favorable. Hacia frío pero el ambiente era animoso y la alegría de Griffindor era contagiosa. En el partido anterior habían derrotado a Hufflepuff y eso los ponía a la ventaja. Ganando serian campeones y Ron no iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad de gloria y reconocimiento. Especialmente por parte de Hermione.

Los capitanes se saludaron y todos se pusieron en posiciones para comenzar el partido. Madame Hooch anuncio que quería solo juego limpio. Con una patada al baúl y un silbido comenzó el partido. Ron estaba en su puesto de guardador y en relativa calma y sin distraerse mucho del partido estaba buscando a Hermione en las graderías. Su corazón casi dio un vuelco cuando la vio llegar corriendo al área de Griffindor, fue como una inyección de adrenalina. Ahora si tenia por quien jugar el mejor partido de su vida. Y así fue. Fue el partido mas largo en una década. Durante más de 5 horas de juego Ron estaba desplegando un juego como jamás se había visto. Solo le hicieron un gol debido a un penal causado por Fred cuando le envió el bludgger a Draco Malfoy para evitar que atacara a Harry, con tan mala suerte que le cayó a Madam Hooch en plenas nalgas. Fred alegaba que ella se había atravesado pero todos reían con tantas ganas que luego de recuperarse del golpe y de la vergüenza, Madame Hooch otorgo un penal a favor de Slytherin. Finalmente Griffindor gano cuando Harry atrapo el snitch dejando un puntaje final de 260 contra 10. Ese puntaje marcaría historia. Ron sentía su corazón latir descontrolablemente. Tal vez Hermione con la alegría de triunfo le daría un abrazo...


	2. El Premio a los Ganadores

2. El premio a los ganadores  
  
Cuando bajaron a tierra firme los colores de Griffindor flameaban con un mar de gente. La casa completa parecía venir al encuentro del equipo para felicitarlos y Ron trataba en el tumulto de caras conocidas buscar a la única que para él era importante. La única con quien quería compartir esta dicha. De pronto sintió una mano tomarlo del brazo y al voltear vio el rostro familiar de Pattil que lo movia hacia un lado del gentio, fuera de la multitud. Hermione estaba a medio metro a espaldas de Ron cuando iba a llamarlo, pero Pattil tomo la Nimbus 2000 de manos de Ron y se la paso a manos de Hermione para que la sostuviera. Hermione la tomo sin salir de su asombro y vio como Pattil tomaba el rostro de un desconcertado Ron entre sus manos y le estampaba un sonoro beso diciendo en un tono meloso  
  
"Felicitaciones mi amor."  
  
Harry, quien venia a pocos metros detrás en hombros de la multitud vio la escena en su totalidad. De pronto, Hermione, quien tenia todavía la escoba de Ron en sus manos, corrió en dirección hacia el lago. Harry se bajo como pudo de los hombros que lo cargaban y corrió hacia Ron quien tenia a Pattil por los hombros gritándole  
  
"¿Te volviste loca? ¿Porque hiciste eso? ¡Yiakk!" dijo, limpiándose la boca con la manga de la chaqueta. Harry se acercó a Ron y señalando hacia el lago le grito  
  
"Ron, Hermione!!" Ron se dio vuelta mirando hacia donde Harry le indicaba y vio como Hermione había montado en su escoba y se dirigía zigzagueando rumbo al lago. Sin pensarlo tomo la escoba de Harry y montándola dio una patada en el suelo y salió como rayo hacia ella. Podía verla cada vez mas cerca y en apuros. De pronto escucho que gritaba  
  
"Ayúdenme, esta escoba esta fuera de controooool..."  
  
"Hermione, aguanta, allá voy!"  
  
Ron inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y aumento la velocidad de vuelo. Ya casi la alcanzaba... solo unos metros más. Pero la escoba de Ron estaba decidida a tirar a Hermione, no parecía estar muy conforme con tenerla montándola. La escoba se detuvo en medio aire, y comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, como queriendo derribarla. De pronto Ron recordó una imagen de rodeo americano que había visto en una revista que había llevado Finnigan a la escuela hacia dos años. La sola idea de ver a Hermione caer de semejante altura lo aterrorizo. Cuando trataba de acercarse la escoba se ponía mas violenta. De pronto la escoba dio un giro y Hermione quedo colgando de los brazos y esa fue la oportunidad que Ron necesitaba. Voló debajo de ella  
  
"¡Hermione, suelta la escoba, yo te atrapare!"  
  
"¿Estas loco? ¡Nos vamos a matar los dos!"  
  
"Hazme caso. Confía en mi. Jamás dejaría que te pase nada malo."  
  
Había algo en la voz de Ron que sorprendió a Hermione y cerrando los ojos se soltó.  
  
Cuando ella estaba cerrando los ojos Ron ascendió los dos metros que los separaban y atrapo a la chica de sus sueños con un brazo y sus piernas sirvieron de asiento, quedando ella sentada de costado y Ron le dijo  
  
"Abrázame fuerte porque nos vamos a caer"  
  
Ella así lo hizo y pudo sentir por primera vez el cuerpo de Ron tan pegado al suyo, sentía su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Aun temblando del susto, sintió suspirar a Ron que se dirigía volando suavemente a orillas del lago. La escoba de Ron, luego de haber sido soltada por Hermione cayo como un objeto inerte en el agua. 


	3. Confesiones

3. Confesiones  
  
Al aterrizar, Ron seguía teniendo en brazos a Hermione que no la había soltado y dejo caer la escoba de Harry para con ambos brazos sostener su preciosa carga. Este era un momento que deseaba perdurase. Hermione al parecer no había notado que ya estaban en tierra firme porque siguió fuertemente abrazada a Ron, hasta que él le preguntó  
  
"¿Estas bien?"  
  
"¿Que? Oh, sí, eh, gracias..."  
  
De pronto como dándose cuenta de la situación Hermione se soltó de Ron y él la ayudó a parase. Ella sintió su rostro cambiar de color y retomando la compostura le dijo algo molesta  
  
"Ron, ¿qué le hiciste a tu escoba que casi me mata? ¿La hechizaste para ese propósito?"  
  
"Lo siento Hermione, es que les pusimos jinx especiales a todas las escobas del equipo para evitar que nadie mas que los del equipo pudiéramos montarlas."  
  
"¿Y porque no me avisaron? ¡Me pude haber matado!"  
  
"¡Bueno, si tu hubieras pasado mas tiempo con nosotros en las practicas te habrías enterado!!"  
  
"¡Ah, resulta ahora que es mi culpa!"  
  
Ron de pronto se dio cuenta que se estaban peleando, después de tanto tiempo volvía a ser como en los viejos tiempos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Hermione lo miraba desconcertada, ¿acaso le parecía gracioso lo que acababa de pasar?  
  
"¡No me parece para nada divertido Ron!"  
  
"Claro que no es divertido Hermione, pero..." - dijo con una voz nostálgica poco frecuente en él - "la verdad extrañaba nuestras peleas. Hace mucho que no teníamos una. Es mas, hace mucho que no teníamos una conversación como antes."  
  
Diciendo esto camino hacia una roca cercana y se sentó. Su rostro mostraba tristeza. Hermione sin saber que contestar se le quedo mirando un minuto y en silencio comenzó a caminar hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Los dos observaban la superficie del lago. Era un día despejado pero a pesar del sol corría un viento algo frío para esa época del año. En una hora caería el sol... eso lo sabia Ron muy bien. Había estado viniendo a este lugar muy seguido en las ultimas semanas. Este era su refugio para pensar, tratar de aclarar sus ideas y decir con magia lo que en persona no se atrevía.  
  
De pronto Hermione rompió le silencio  
  
"Ron, creo que deberíamos volver. La casa debe estar celebrando y van a querer a los campeones presentes. Me parece que deberíamos irnos."  
  
"Nah, no tengo ganas de celebrar. Estoy cansado y la verdad prefiero un poco de paz y estar lejos del tumulto."  
  
"Vaya, quien te oye creería que es cierto" - dijo Hermione en un tono irónico - "si tus fans no tardan en venir a buscarte para llenarte de besos. Sobre todo tu novia Pattil."  
  
Al decir el nombre puso extra énfasis de disgusto, como si mencionarla fuera nombrar una enfermedad infecciosa. Ron frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, ¿de qué estaba hablando Hermione? ¿Cuál novia? Y de pronto recordó el beso de Pattil.  
  
"¿Te refieres al beso que me dio Pattil?"  
  
"Al beso que se dieron "tu" y Pattil"  
  
"Hermione, por favor. No me lo recuerdes que me da mal sabor de boca... ajjj, esa mujer esta loca y fuera de sus casillas. Yo no sé que le paso que me tomo de un brazo y sin previo aviso me planto un beso... ¡si es que a eso se le llama beso!"  
  
"Pues muy enojado no te vi."  
  
"Pues viste por muy poco tiempo porque cuando la aparte de mí y la llame loca y me limpiaba la boca del asco no se la veia muy contenta." - dijo Ron sonriendo con ganas.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar sentir que una sonrisa invadía su rostro y su alma de pronto se relajo.  
  
"Hermione, no me gusta que estemos enojados. Tu sabes que... bueno, que yo té extraño. Ósea, extraño compartir mas tiempo contigo... y Harry. Tu sabes que con Harry siempre estamos juntos pero no es lo mismo. ¿Me comprendes?"  
  
"Si Ron... es que últimamente no soy yo. " "Dime, ¿hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?"  
  
Ella no respondió y seguía mirando el lago. De pronto dijo  
  
"Que bello lugar. Nunca me habría imaginado que este lago se vería tan tranquilo y sereno."  
  
Como si el lago hubiese escuchado sus palabras, de pronto se escucharon unas burbujas ascendiendo por el agua a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban. Las burbujas crecían en tamaño y cantidad y ambos se pararon. Ron y Hermione sacaron sus varitas y se prepararon para lo peor. Pero Ron se paro delante de Hermione en actitud protectora, y eso a ella le resulto encantador. De pronto, algo salió despedido del agua en dirección a donde ellos aterrizaron minutos antes. Era la escoba de Ron. Un par de tentáculos del calamar gigante la habían arrojado, al parecer molesto por el objeto extraño en su territorio. Ambos bajaron sus varitas aliviados y Ron volteo a ver la escoba mojada, y dijo mirando con resignación.  
  
"Perdóname Hermione, nunca pensé que mi propia escoba pusiera en riesgo tu vida. Pero dime, ¿porque saliste volando con ella? ¿Que te paso?"  
  
"¿Eh?" - ella esquivo su mirada - "es que..."  
  
"Fue Malfoy, ¿verdad? Si ese desgraciado te insulto le voy a romper la cara. Juro que un día le voy a hacer comer sus palabras una por una..."  
  
Ron estaba furioso y Hermione de pronto recordó como siempre era él quien la defendía de los ataques de Malfoy o de Snape. Siempre era Ron quien sacaba cara por ella. "Ron, creo que nunca te di las gracias por ser siempre tan caballero conmigo." - dijo ella bajando la mirada por sentir que su rostro se encendía con esas palabras - "Tu siempre me has demostrado que te preocupo al defenderme de las groserías de Malfoy. Gracias!"  
  
Y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Enseguida se dio vuelta y encamino hacia la roca donde estuvieron sentados y no vio la reacción de Ron quien no salía de su asombro y se tocaba con la mano la mejilla que había recibido tan preciado premio. Justo a tiempo y antes de que Hermione lo pudiera ver con esa expresión de embobamiento, se compuso lo mejor que pudo y camino hacia ella, sentándose a su lado. Pronto seria el atardecer, el momento favorito de Ron. Los dos tenían clavados los ojos en el agua, que estaba otra vez cual espejo reflejando el cielo que empezaba a tornarse naranja.  
  
"Hermione, hace mucho que quería preguntarte algo, y ya que estamos hablándonos nuevamente mejor aprovecho ahora."  
  
"Dime Ron"  
  
"Sé que somos amigos desde primer año y que siempre hemos sido Harry, tu y yo los mejores amigos. Pero hay una duda que me ronda desde hace tiempo y necesito saber..."  
  
"Pregúntame lo que quieras..."  
  
"Es que, bueno. ¿Estas enamorada de Harry?"  
  
Hermione se quedo callada solo sonrió levemente. Ron volvió a la carga  
  
"Me lo puedes decir con confianza, para eso somos amigos..."  
  
"¿Que te hace creer que estoy enamora de Harry?" preguntó dulcemente ella  
  
"Bueno, es que no pude evitar notar como tu le demuestras un cariño especial... diferente" - y al decir esto sentía que el estomago se le encogía - "y es que desde segundo año le demostraste formas de cariño que jamás has tenido conmigo. Lo abrazas o le besas en la mejilla..." - de pronto noto que el tono de su voz cambiaba al mencionar las palabras abrazas y besas - "...y lo que pasa es que los dos son mis amigos y si algo pasa entre Uds. me gustaría saberlo... eso es todo..."  
  
"Ron, estas confundido. Entre Harry y yo no hay amor. Solo hay una amistad muy especial. No te voy a negar que me es más fácil demostrarle mi afecto porque lo quiero como si fuera el hermano que no tengo. Tu sabes que soy hija única y Harry no tiene a nadie desde que murieron sus padres. A él le falta el cariño de una familia y aunque tu y los Weasley son para él como una familia adoptiva, siento que me unen a él muchas cosas, como el no tener hermanos a quien recurrir o que se preocupen por uno. Eso es todo..."  
  
Ron no pudo evitar cambiar la expresión de su rostro a cada comentario de Hermione que pasan del alivio a la comprensión.  
  
"Si, ahora comprendo. Pero ¿no me quieres a mí como un hermano? Digo, es que a mí nunca me..."  
  
"Mira que hermoso atardecer" - interrumpió Hermione - "nunca había visto algo tan bello, ¿y tu Ron?"  
  
En verdad era un espectáculo maravilloso de presenciar. El sol estaba bajando dejando estelas de colores amarillos, naranjas y rojizos. Hermione se puso de pie y avanzo un par de pasos hacia el agua. A unos metros a un lado de ellos yacía inerte la escoba de Ron, aun mojada. Ron estaba contemplando fascinado a Hermione, se puso de pie y acercándose quedo casi detrás de ella y mirándola sin que ella lo notase dijo en un suspiro  
  
"bellísimo..."  
  
De pronto Ron recordó algo y cambio su expresión.  
  
"Hermione, te quería preguntar otra cosa... no pude evitar notar que las cartas de Krum ya no te llegan tan seguido," - y al decir Krum un tono de sarcasmo puso énfasis al nombre que él tanto odiaba - "que paso, ¿se pelearon?"  
  
Hermione volteo, un poco confundida por la pregunta, observo a Ron que ponía esa cara de enfado cada vez que salía el tema o cada vez que ella recibía un búho de Krum.  
  
"Para tu información," - dijo ella en un tono algo divertido - "Krum es solo mi amigo. Y no nos peleamos, mas bien le pedí que no me escribiera tan seguido..." - y al decir esto bajo un poco la voz.  
  
"¿Por que? No necesitas disimular, toda la escuela sabe que él muere de amor por ti" - otra vez el tono cínico en las palabras muere y amor... si tan solo pudiera dejar de ser tan obvio, pensó para sí mismo.  
  
"Si, es verdad. Él me ama."  
  
Esas palabras no las esperaba Ron. Se quedó helado y mirando a Hermione temiendo las palabras que seguirían a esa sentencia.  
  
"Él me lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio, que me ama y que se quiere casar conmigo. Que estaria dispuesto a venirse a vivir a Inglaterra para que estemos juntos. Le propusieron jugar en un equipo local y me preguntaba si a mí me gustaría la idea..."  
  
"¿Y que le respondiste?" - un tono de angustia se notaban en las palabras de Ron  
  
"Que no. Que me perdone pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más."  
  
Ella miraba el horizonte como buscando un rostro familiar, con esperanzas de encontrarlo antes que despareciera con el sol. Ron no se esperaba esa respuesta. Podía soportar que ella le dijera que amaba a Harry o inclusive a Krum, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que la había perdido desde hacia semanas. Pero de pronto saber que no eran ninguno de los dos sino alguien mas... esto era demasiado.  
  
"Así que es verdad" - dijo él con un tono resignado - "estas enamorada."  
  
Ella no respondió y se limito a observar el agua.  
  
"De seguro es un tipo afortunado Hermione" - dijo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de sonar tan sereno. Normalmente moría de celos ante la sola idea de saber a Hermione mirando a otro hombre, pero ahora ya sabia por boca de ella que la había perdido, ella estaba enamorada... 


	4. Estaba escrito en las Estrellas

4. Estaba escrito en las estrellas  
  
El viento corría mas fuerte y el frío se acentuó. Ron vio a Hermione tiritar levemente y cruzarse de brazos como queriendo calentar su cuerpo. Él sin dudarlo se quitó la chaqueta del equipo y la puso en sus hombros. Ella, sorprendida volteo y quedaron a pocos centímetros sus rostros. Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron fijamente, de pronto ella dijo sin quitarle la mirada  
  
"Ron"  
  
"¿Si?" - dijo el fascinado de tener tan cerca el rostro de su amor. Podía sentir su aroma, casi sentir su calor  
  
"Si quieres la compartimos, vas a tener frío y no quiero..."  
  
"Si..."  
  
"... que tengas frío..."  
  
Ron se movió hasta quedar frente a ella. La tomo de la cintura con una mano. La noche había llegado finalmente y una luna clara se asomaba en el cielo.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
Ambos rostros estaban tan cerca, ella casi podía sentir su aliento en el suyo  
  
"¿Estas segura?"  
  
Ella se quedó mirando sus labios sin pensar muy bien en lo que él decía. Este momento lo había soñado tantas veces, estar en sus brazos...  
  
"...si" - su voz era casi un susurro  
  
De pronto él le tomó una mano y separándose de ella le dijo  
  
"Hay algo que necesito que veas"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"Que hay lago que necesito enseñarte"  
  
Y diciendo esto la llevaba de la mano hacia la escoba de Ron que yacía tirada a unos metros de ellos. Ella sentía la mano de Ron tomado la suya con firmeza, con esa firmeza del hombre que ella amaba desde hacia tantos años. Pensaba para sí, contigo voy hasta el fin del mundo  
  
"¿Estas lista? Tienes que montar conmigo o de lo contrario la escoba te tratara de tirar."  
  
El recuerdo repentino del incidente de la tarde la trajo a la realidad. Pero la idea volar abrazada a Ron la convenció de subirse, no sin antes replicar un poco.  
  
"¿Pero, no será peligroso?" - preguntaba ella mientras él subía a su escoba que de pronto pareció retomar vida en manos de Ron.  
  
"Ya te dije que jamás dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime. Confía en mi."  
  
Con esas palabras ella se acercó a Ron y él la tomó como cuando la había rescatado. Ella sentada de costado casi en las piernas de Ron y con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él la sostenía con un brazo por la cintura y para ambos esto era el paraíso. Despegaron y Ron se dirigió hacia el centro del lago. Hermione de pronto salió del ensueño de tener a su amado tan cerca y le pregunto  
  
"¿A donde vamos si se puede saber?"  
  
"Es algo que necesito mostrarte... confía en mi"  
  
Casi en un susurro ella respondió  
  
"Como tu digas"  
  
A los pocos minutos estaban deteniéndose en el aire y estaban en medio del lago, en algún punto que para ella no era nada familiar. Solo se veía agua y más agua.  
  
"Por favor, ¿me pasarías mi varita Hermione?"  
  
Ella se vio obligada a bajar un brazo y recorrer no sin un poco de vergüenza la espalda de Ron. Enganchada en la cintura de sus pantalones donde estaba la varita y sintio un momento de intimidad que era intoxicante. La saco delicadamente y le dijo:  
  
"¿Y ahora que?"  
  
"Abrazate fuerte a mí, no quiero que te caigas..."  
  
Esta era una exageración por parte de Ron ya que estaban tan abrazados uno al otro que era imposible que fueran a caer. Pero eso igual le agradó a ella que lo tomo con mas fuerza y pegó su cuerpo al de él.  
  
"¿Que era lo que me querias mostrar?"  
  
Preguntó ella mirándolo un poco acalorada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y sus rostros.  
  
"Esto..."  
  
Dijo Ron haciendo un giro con su varita apuntando al agua y haciendo un conjuro "iluminus". De pronto en la superficie del lago que hasta hacia un instante reflejaba un cielo estrellado, algo comenzaba a moverse. Las estrellas, antes quietas se comenzaron a mover formando... no podía ser, pensaba ella,  
  
"Están... ¿formando palabras?"  
  
Inevitablemente miro hacia el cielo pero las estrellas en el firmamento estaba en el mismo lugar. No se movían. Pero en el agua estaban definitivamente formando palabras. Y parecía la letra de Ron.  
  
"Ron, esto es fantástico... ¿cómo aprendiste este hechizo?"  
  
Pero él estaba mirándola solo a ella. Él ya sabia lo que esas palabras decían, las había conjurado tantas veces y solo quería ver la expresión de Hermione al verlas. Que diría... como reaccionaria al leer...  
  
Hermione, te amo  
  
Ella se quedó mirando esas palabras en silencio... silencio que se le hizo una eternidad a Ron, quien temía lo peor... Con el rostro acongojado y confuso Ron observaba en silencio a una Hermione sin expresión. De pronto las palabras empezaron a borrarse y las estrellas reflejadas en el agua volvían a su lugar original como copia fiel del cielo, testigo de este momento.  
  
Ella suspiro, miró a Ron a los ojos y con las manos rodeando su cuello le dijo  
  
"¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?"  
  
"porque tenia miedo que me rechazaras, quería ser mejor que Krum y que me admiraras por ser una figura importante o al menos alguien famoso..."  
  
"Oh, Ron. ¿Tu crees que me importa que seas importante o famoso? No ves que te amo desde hace tantos años y verte rodeado de chicas que te miran fascinadas solo me hizo pensar que jamás te fijarías en mi..."  
  
"Hermione, solo tengo ojos para ti. Eres la chica mas linda que existe para mí. Y..."  
  
La distancia se acortaba entre ellos con cada palabra... de pronto estaban tan cerca, era el momento soñado, sus labios se rozaron suavemente y cerraban los ojos, el y ella entregados. El frío desapareció de alrededor. Era el primer beso para ambos. Con cierto temor y torpeza rozaban los labios hasta hacer contacto mas íntimamente. Poco a poco el tímido beso se transformo en sensaciones que recorrían por la espalda hacia el cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos las sensaciones se intensificaban. Una suave brisa jugaba con los cabellos de Hermione. Necesitaban respirar y sin desearlo se separaron, ambos se miraron intensamente y sonrieron. Era su primer beso, seguro no era el mejor, pero era el más especial. 


End file.
